Sweet Nothings
by Drumming-Femme
Summary: Junior and Anita are ditching on the highschools roof. Just sweet fluff.


Two teenagers sit on the roof in old fold-out chairs. A girl with medium length pink hair pulled up into a sloppy ponytail rocks back and forth on the legs of her chair as she chats aimlessly with a silver haired boy. Her rather one sided conversation is animated by random hand gestures which seem to delight the boy to no end. His striking red-violet eyes follow her every move as she rock back and forth, back and forth, his face is soft and a small smile plays on his face.

"They're so weird. Why are they up here?" Hisami ducks down behind the schools vent pulling the boy with her. She shushed him gently, her hand still caught on his uniform not wanting the pink haired girl to see them snooping.

"Shhh Tohru-dear! Anita would be mad if she caught us." The brown haired boy snorted rolling his eyes as a light blush covered his cheeks at her name for him.

"Speaking of weird, why'd you drag me up here? We're missing class." The Blue haired girl blushed turning from him attention focused once again on the two teens ditching on the roof.

"I… I just wanted to see." She frowned lightly. "Sorry, we can go…"

As Hisami and Tohru made their way to the side of the roof carefully to avoid being seen, Tohru extended his hand helping the girl climb down the ladder first.

On the other side of the roof The pink haired girl giggled. Her sharp senses alerting her of their departure.

"They're so cute." Junior smiled nodding once.

"They are." Anita smiled rocking back and forth on the chairs two legs. A comfortable silence followed.

"Anita?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?" Anita stopped rocking hastily, and found the chair tipping over. Bracing for an impact that never came she opened her eyes. Silver hair played inches from her face, and a soft eyes looked deeply to hers. Two arms held her chair, and dragged it back up so all four feet touched the ground. Anita swallowed thickly before throwing her body up into his.

Holding their embrace under the warm sun both found a place in their heart that until that moment was empty and filled it with the others essence.

"Junior…" Anita started to speak, licking her lips nervously. A soft kiss captured her lips shocking her with his unusual forwardness. He pulled back and buried his face in her hair.

"You cant say it yet,"

"A-" He cut her off with a firm finger to her lips.

"You don't have to tell me it today, or ever if you're not ready. And I'm okay with that." Silence fell and both held each other for a small eternity, only to be separated by the sounding of a bell signaling their last class was over.

Anita and Junior shared a sweet kiss before heading down to join their key-kid classmates on the trek home.

"Will you wait a moment while I get our assignments?" Juniors question was answered with a kiss. He headed off alone, stopping once to look back with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Anita!" Anita turned to focus on approaching figures.

"Hisa!" She smiled waving. Tohru gave a quick peck on the cheek to Hisami before leaving. The pink haired girl chuckled as her friends face began to match her pink hair. Fiddling with the hair tie Anita released her hair and pink tumbled around her framing her face. The years, and milk had been kind to Anita. As a 2nd year in the local high school she was the focus of many boys fantasies. Tall, with medium length pink hair, and an athletic build she had her share of admirers. To her credit though she had never strayed in her fascination with Junior.

"You weren't in 4th period today." Her friends voice had playful disapproval.

"Neither were you." Anita winked as her friend once again became flustered. Grabbing her

friends hand she dragged her to a more secluded spot.

"What's going on?" Hisa's dark eyes peered into Anitas.

"You left before the good part." She leaned in whispering to her friend.

"Oh my!" Hisami gasped, happiness evident on her face. "Did you say it back?" Anita froze,

then scratched her head awkwardly.

"Would it be any less meaningful if she didn't?" A voice startled the two, Anita rolled her eyes before grabbing her boyfriend and pulling him closer.

"You didn't?" Hisa looked confused but to her credit didn't pry. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "No. No, it's just as magical, because its obvious how both of you feel."

The three stood there for a few more moments. Before Hisami was called away by her significant other.

Standing there, holding hands in silence Anita looked up at the silver haired boy. She brushed her hair back nervously, "You know I do, Right?"

"Of course." She sighed leaning on him for a second.

"We should get going, or Michelle will send out the search party." With that they made their way out the school gates. Two people, very young, and very much in love.


End file.
